Long Mile
by neptunegamin
Summary: Follows the story of a grandmother and her granddaughter trying to survive in the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. You'll see what challenges they face and what hard decisions have to be made to survive this new world. The rules have changed, all hell has broken loose.
1. Chapter 1 : Death Stain

**Author's note**: This is my first time in awhile putting a story up here, did have another story on here, but I deleted it! It was another story with zombies and all that good stuff. This story is going to revolve around a few OCs of mine, but I'll be having little mentions of other characters in TWDG universe. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Death Stain**

A small amount of light seeped through the wooden boards nailed down hard to the window. Two figures were cowering in a corner of what seemed to be a dining room. Just a few feet away was a still warm body with a pool of blood forming from the new hole in its head.

One of the figures started to speak "G-grandma Peggy, you killed grandpa! You killed him! You killed him! You just-" the young girl spoke with fear in her voice as the tears flowed down her cheeks. The other figure was an older woman, she stared at the gun she held in her hand, smoke emerging out of the barrel. She threw it as far as she could across the room, it hit against the wall and fell to the floor. Peggy was on the verge of tears, but she had to keep strong for her granddaughter.

"Sylvia darlin', what I just shot was not your grandpa! It...it wasn't!" Peggy tried her best to convince Sylvia, but she had trouble convincing herself. It looked like him; it wore his clothes, but the man she knew would never try to attack them.

Sylvia couldn't stop herself from staring at the corpse of her grandfather "There's so much blood grandma! Oh my god so much - I don't feel good." she said as she held her stomach tightly, but that couldn't stop a yellow liquid forcing it's way out of her body. Peggy patted her on the back "C'mon we gotta leave now. We can't stay here anymore. I know this is hard, but we're gonna pull through darlin'." Peggy couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she placed her head against Sylvia's.

"G-grandma Peggy?" Sylvia said as she wiped away the tears with sleeve. Peggy looked into the saddened and fearful eyes of her granddaughter "Yes darlin'?"

"Do you think grandpa's in heaven now? With mom and...Declan?" she choked out.

Her tired grandma forced a smile "I'm sure he's definitely with your mom and your brother. Don't worry 'bout that darlin." Sylvia's eyes brightened up a little, but she started to sob again due to the gruesome loss. Peggy glanced over at her husbands corpse. She didn't know how she could be talking like this to her granddaughter, only a few feet away from her husband's corpse. She just needed to keep optimistic for Sylvia, all that matters now is keeping her safe.

Suddenly a chorus of moaning and groaning came into earshot, Peggy sprung up and quickly and looked through a crack between the boarded windows. She spotted four figures outside; it's obvious that one was a child who seemed to be wearing a baseball cap. Although she can't make out the other figures very well due to all the grime on the window, but they seem to be getting in a pick up truck.

She looked back at Sylvia who was staring at the her late husband's corpse "Alright, Sylvia darlin' there are people outside that can probably help us." she said as calmly as she could. She was frightened by the sound of tires screeching outside and looked to see that the pick up truck was gone.

"Shit..." she muttered to herself.

Peggy extended a hand to her granddaughter "I'm sorry we don't have time to pack up any of our things. We really do need to leave now, can't waste anymore time darlin'."

Sylvia looked up at her grandma then glanced at her grandfathers body "Please can we go somewhere safe grandma? Away from the m-monsters?" she said as she took hold of Peggy's hand and was pulled up on her feet.

Peggy forced another smile "It's all gonna be okay Sylvia. I won't let anything happen to you." she pulled Sylvia in for a hug as the pool of blood reached their feet, staining their shoes.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rotten Streets

**Chapter 2 : Rotten Streets**

An old set of eyes could be seen looking between a crack of a door, the eyes moved back and forth observing the outside world for any of those things. Those monsters.

"Alright Sylvia, none of those monsters outside anymore. They all must of..." she thought about the people she saw. Maybe those monsters followed them. Peggy looked back at her granddaughter for some approval.

"A-are you sure you can't see any?" anyone could see the fear in her eyes. Peggy wondered if the fear in her own eyes was obvious, she placed her hands on Sylvia's shoulders "Darlin' we can't stay here any longer wondering if those things are out." she pulled the pistol she had previously thrown, out of her back pocket. Sylvia's eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

"Don't worry this'll protect us Sylvia, if those things are out there. I won't let them get close to you." she said with hope in her voice. Lucky her husband took her out on a few trips to the shooting range before all this happened, although she was never the best shot and it was always with a pistol. Shooting clay plates aren't really the same as shooting things that use to be people.

Peggy broke away from her thoughts, she needed to focus. She pulled the door open slowly, the light poured in and blinded both of them causing them to squint. It must have been midday maybe, Peggy didn't even know what day it was.

"Damn, I don't even know how long we've been inside the house for..." Peggy muttered to herself. She grabbed Sylvia's hand and cautiously walked out the door onto the front porch. The street was riddled with abandoned cars and bodies of the dead.

Sylvia pinched her nose "It smells horrible out here!" she tightened her grip with her grandma's hand. Peggy could care less about the smell, she just needed to get her granddaughter to safety. Holding up her pistol, she took a few steps closer to the road, ready to fight if she needed to.

Peggy looked at the rotting bodies scattered all over the road, she didn't want to go near them just incase they weren't actually dead. The stench was barely bearable for her, she wondered when the government was going to be cleaning up this mess.

All the cars on the road seemed to be missing parts, probably from looters or some other messy situation. She looked through a rear window of a car to see if it had anything useful in it. Nothing. The back seat was covered with broken glass and dried blood; a child's doll also stained with dried blood.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement of a two figures about twenty feet down the street, she pushed Sylvia down so both were crouching behind the car. The figure was holding a weapon, so it had to be a person or do these monsters know how to carry weapons? Her mind was racing with different thoughts. They both crouched in silence for a few minutes, felt like an eternity for them. Peggy listened out for any footsteps.

Sylvia started to panic "Grandma what is it?" she said with fear in her voice. Her grandma rose slightly from her crouch. The figure had disappeared from plain sight. Where could they have gone? She crouched back down and turned to Sylvia "You just need to keep quiet darlin'."

She saw Sylvia's eyes go wide, wide with fear. Peggy then felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Don't move." said the deep raspy old voice, belonging to a man. The man cocked the hammer back on his revolver. He was ready to fire.


End file.
